


Make the Plan...

by Starlight623



Series: Wedding plans [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, failed proposals, frustrations, the Plan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight623/pseuds/Starlight623
Summary: Leonard is just trying to propose to Sara, but everything is getting in his way.(Based on Leonard's awesome line about plans in The Flash)





	Make the Plan...

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing here is mine.
> 
> This whole thing came from Leonard's awesome rules about the plans in The Flash 3x22. That's my favorite thing Leonard has ever said, and that's saying something considering how much I love other lines he's had.

“Did you get it?” Mick asks as he and Leonard return to the Waverider.

“Barely, but yes.  Captain Lance runs a little too tight of a ship sometimes,” Leonard replies.

Mick can’t help but laugh at that.  “You’ve got no room to talk.”

Leonard glares at him.

“Come on, boss.  You’re both so damn uptight about things.  Everything perfect and in control.  If I didn’t share a wall with you early on, I’d think you’d have very vanilla sex.”

“Really, Mick?” Leonard says, exasperated at his friend’s lack of a filter.

“Hey, I know you don’t!  Neither of you would shut up.”

“Anyway!  I got the ring and I need you to keep it safe for me.  Sara will find it in our room.”

Mick takes the box.  “Yep.  I’ll hide it in my closet.”

“No, I’d like to be able to find it again.  Put it with the Heat Gun.  I know you always have that safe.”

“Fine.  When will you need it?”

“Tomorrow evening if all goes to plan.”

Mick rolls his eyes.   Sometimes plans don’t always work.  But he was happy for the boss and Blondie, so he’d play along.

“Keep me posted,” Mick says as he heads to his room.

The next day, Leonard has everything he needs all set.  Gideon has made a delicious meal, the lights are dimmed, the crew has been threatened to stay out of the quarters area, and the ring is securely in his pocket. 

“Now, if you don’t mind, Gideon.”

“Yes, Mr. Snart,” the AI replies, before finding Sara and broadcasting, “Captain Lance, Mr. Snart wishes to see you in your quarters.”

But just before Sara can reach the room, the alarms start blaring.

Leonard rushes out into the hallway.  “What the hell is that?”

Sara shakes her head.  “Dunno, but it looks like whatever you wanted me for, it’s gonna have to wait!  Let’s get to the bridge!”

Leonard rolls his eyes as he runs back into the room to blow out the candles and hide the ring as best he can for now.

Two days later, Leonard is back to his plan.  Maybe a little less fanciness this time, he figured.  They were on a mission in Canada and he wanted to propose in the snow.  Perfect for Captain Cold and the White Canary.

Or so he thought.

After the battle was won, the pair is talking a walk.  Leonard has his parka on and Sara wore the one he had made for her: the exact same look, but a crisp white color instead.

“It’s really pretty here,” Sara sighs.

“Yeah, it is,” Leonard replies, looking at his Canary.

“Cheesy there, Captain,” she giggles.

“Only when it comes to you.”

He’s about to drop to one knee when she bends down instead.  She scoops the snow into a ball and launches it at him.

“Are you kidding me?” he asks, wiping the snow from his face and coat.

“Nope!  Gotta catch me!”  And with that, she takes off.

“Sara!  Wait, I think we’re too close to—”  But before he can finish his thought, Sara has fallen into the frozen lake.  “Sara!” he bellows as he rushes to save her.

He pulls her out of the water and calls for help.  Firestorm and Ray rush from the nearby Waverider and get them both into the warmth of the medbay.  Gideon’s powers remove the wet clothes and replace them with heated blankets.

Ray paces a bit outside the door.  “Gideon, will they be ok?”

“Yes, Dr. Palmer.  Both Mr. Snart and Captain Lance will recover.  But they will both need rest and the warming devices.  I suggest you give them time and privacy.”

Ray nods, not wanting to get yelled at by the ship’s AI.

When Sara finally wakes, she turns to see Leonard staring at her.

“Oops?” she says.

“Oops, huh?  You almost get yourself frozen to death and all you’ve got is oops?”

“Sorry?”

“How does an assassin not know her surroundings?”

“Some people, and I won’t name names, drive me to distraction.  I lose all League training when you’re around.”

He smiles a bit.  “You just named names.”

She shrugs.  “Distracted.”

Several hours later, Leonard and Sara are released to their room.   He wants very much to propose to her tonight, but she seems too exhausted and he’d like her to actually be awake for his question.  So, he puts it off again.

The next morning, Leonard begins to re-plan his proposal.  That is, until he realizes how hot it is in the room.  And then he realizes the source of the heat.

“Assassin, what’s wrong?” he whispers.

“I feel… ugh… I feel yucky.”

He can’t believe she just uttered the word “yucky,” so he knows she’s sick.

“Ok, then.  Off to the infirmary.  Gideon, can you get things ready for us?”

“Affirmative, Mr. Snart.”

Leonard scoops Sara up and carries her to the medbay, where Gideon prescribes antibiotics and rest.

He sighs, but stays the course.  He will propose to Sara… he just doesn’t know when.

The answer comes 3 days later, in the middle of a heated battle.

The whine of the Cold Gun fills the air, but is a comforting sound to Sara.  She can’t see Leonard right this second, but if his gun is firing, then he’s ok.

The fight has moved from inside a warehouse, to outside, much to everyone’s relief as the smoke within the building was making things difficult for both sides.  Several men have ganged up on Sara and she’s beginning to feel overwhelmed.

“Sara!” Leonard calls, but she can’t answer.  She’s too breathless taking on 3 enemies at once.

The Cold Gun whirs to life once more as Leonard begins to run to Sara.  He’s firing on people like his life depends on it (or Sara’s as the case may be) and knocking them out with it as well.  After dealing with 6 people, he reaches his love and with the help of Raymond (who really could have shown up sooner), Sara is finally safe.

She collapses into Leonard’s arms, but she’s alive.

“Thanks, crook.  Got a little in over my head there,” she mutters.

“Marry me,” he replies.

She sits up a little at that, completely caught off guard.  “What?”

“I said, ‘marry me.’  If that sounds too bossy, I can change it to “will you marry me?’ just the same.”

He shifts and gently sits her on the ground, going to one knee in front of her.

“I’ve been trying for days to propose to you and nothing at all has gone right.  But I’m done waiting.”

Another bad guy approaches, but Leonard blindly (but accurately) shoots to his right to take him out.

“What do you say, Canary?  Your silence is making me a little nervous.”

He’s worried she’s going to pass out and ruin another chance at this damn proposal.  But after a few seconds, the shock wears off and she launches herself at him, capturing his lips with hers.

“Can I take that as a yes?” he asks as they pull apart.

“Yes, absolutely that’s a yes!” she replies.

He smiles a genuine smile at her and kisses her again.

“I’m really sorry, but the ring is back on the ship.  The second we get back, it’s yours.”

“That’s fine.  Let’s wrap things up here and get back.  We’re celebrating tonight!”

Ray beams.  “I’ve got some great champagne to share with the crew for the occasion!”

“Sure, Raymond.  You can celebrate too,” Leonard drawls as he stares into Sara’s eyes.

Ray knows these two are out for a while, so he rounds up the Legends and makes sure the evil here has been defeated and captured for the authorities.

Once they’re back on the ship, Leonard gets the ring and proposes correctly to Sara.  She accepts once again and the couple has the obligatory glass of champagne with their friends before running back to their quarters for a different celebration.

After that, the pair lays in a tangle on the bed, Sara gazing wistfully at her ring.

“It’s so beautiful.  Is it…?”

He catches her meaning.  “It’s paid for.  Legitimately.  I couldn’t give you a stolen ring.  This had to be all yours.”

“I love it.  So, how many failed attempts were there?”

He sighs.  “Well, the dinner in our room was interrupted by the alarms.  The walk in the woods was disrupted by your wintery swim.  And the day after that was the trip to the medbay.”

“I’m sorry, Len.  You had such good plans.”

“Well, it’s like I told Barry: ‘Make the plan.  Execute the plan.  Expect the plan to go off the rails.  Throw away the plan.’  This ship taught me that. I made the plans, executed them, saw them go off the rails, and then ultimately threw them all away.” 

“When did you tell Barry that?”

“That’s a story for another time.  For now…”

He leans in to kiss her once more, happy that these plans were finally over.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously. "Make the plan. Execute the plan. Expect the plan to go off the rails. Throw away the plan." might become my new life motto.


End file.
